


Memento Mori

by ObjectiveObscene



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Actor Kylo, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death (Han Solo), Eventual Smut, Everything's complicated, Funeral Director Hux, Grief/Mourning, Grieving Kylo, M/M, Morally Ambiguous Character, Sex On An Embalming Table, will update tags as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23374462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveObscene/pseuds/ObjectiveObscene
Summary: Kylo returns home to help his mother take care of his sick father, but is shocked to find he has passed away. He has to work with a strange ginger funeral director to lay his father to rest and figure out his own complex emotions about the situation.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 7





	Memento Mori

Kylo pressed his temple up against the cool glass of the window, gazing down at the lights of the city below. Some HBO movie he didn’t care to watch played on the little in-flight entertainment screen, and the dialogue went into his one working earbud. It was only background noise for Kylo, a futile attempt at calming the whirlwind of emotions that were stirring in his mind. 

Soon, he would touch back down on the ground, and he would go to see his family in the little suburban town he used to call home. He would see his mother for the second time that year. 

His father had been on the decline for the past year, as his age truly began to take a toll on his health. Kylo’s visit wasn’t to see his ill father. Their relationship was always strained, so he felt no obligation to sit at his bedside and hope for any form of reconciliation. It was his father’s fault he moved away from home as soon as he could, and it was his fault Kylo needed to return home to comfort his mom. His father didn’t show any remorse when he visited earlier in the year so there was no reason his attitude would have changed now. He knew his mom was always disappointed the two of them never got along, but Kylo believed he sheltered no blame for that. Kylo would never admit that to his mother, though. It pained Kylo to see his mother so stressed over his dad. She dedicated her time to taking care of her husband now, only finishing work as an afterthought. 

A chime sound rang through the plane’s cabin, and the pilot’s voice crackled on the intercom, “We’re now about ten minutes from Minneapolis, so we’ll start the landing process soon. Please put up your tray tables, and...”

Kylo tuned out after this, and picked his Diet Coke can up from the tray. He chugged the soda, feeling a slight burn as the carbonated drink went down. He pushed the tray back into place and took one more look outside of the window before pulling the cover down. A flight attendant passed by, holding out a trash bag, and Kylo passed it down. His breathing started to hitch as he felt the slow descent begin, his stomach curling up into his ribcage. Kylo’s knuckles turned white as he gripped his armrests, bracing for the slight jump of touchdown. 

_ Thump. _ The cabin of the plane shook as the wheels of the plane connected with the pavement. Kylo’s tensions eased as he felt the plane slow down, gradually connecting with the gate. The intercom turned on again, thanking the passengers for choosing their airline, and instructing them to get off. Kylo unplugged his earbuds from the seat in front of him and shoved his belongings back in his backpack. Thankfully the only other person in his row was on the other side of the aisle, but he was also in the back of the plane, so it would take some time before he would be able to get up. Nonetheless he unbuckled himself and stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder and sliding towards the center of the aisle. He popped open the overhead carry on storage and grabbed his suitcase. Kylo shuffled down the cramped aisle, thanking the pilot and flight attendants on his way out. He rushed out into the airport and sat down on the nearest empty bench outside of the gate. He pulled out his phone, finding a single new text from his mom. 

_ Can’t pick you up tonight. Will pay for Uber.  _

Kylo sighed.

_ no, it’s fine. u don't have to pay. _

He sent the message and scheduled for a driver to come pick him up. He also made a beeline for the nearest coffee shop, which happened to be a Starbucks. The line was nonexistent, which was a rarity in any airport.

“Hi, what can we get started for you?” The barista smiled wide. 

“Just, uh, a large… no, wait, venti vanilla bean frap. With whip.” 

“So a venti vanilla bean frappuccino with whipped cream… Will that be all?”

“Yeah, that’s it.”

“Can I get a name for the order?”

“Kylo.”

“Alright. Your total is $6.04.”

Kylo handed the barista his card.

“Alright, then I just need you to sign here.” The barista handed him his card back, as well as a receipt and ballpoint pen. 

Kylo scribbled his signature onto the slip and the barista began to work on his drink. It looked like the barista was working alone. It was almost 9 PM, but the airport was still bustling with people. The worker was either a manager or someone the manager hates.

“Here’s your drink, sir. You have a good rest of your night.” The barista set down the drink. 

Kylo quickly took the cup, tearing the paper off of the plastic straw so that he could start mindlessly sipping on his sugary drink. He glanced at the side of the cup, seeing that the barista had written “Kyle” instead of Kylo. He sighed as he walked away from the counter, dragging his suitcase behind him. 

He bolted to the pickup area of the airport’s parking lot. He checked his phone, seeing that his driver was in a red sedan. He scanned the seemingly endless line of cars for his driver, finally finding them at near the end of the line.  _ Figures,  _ Kylo thought to himself.

He paced down to the end of the line, opening the door to the backseat. “Are you Jameson?”

The middle-aged man in the driver's seat looked back. His hair was receding, and a pair of thinly rimmed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. “Yep. You’re Kylo?” 

“Yeah.” Kylo set his luggage in the seat farthest from him and sat down in the car, slamming the door shut as he got in. He took a long sip from his frappuccino. 

“Aux cord is right there. If you want to talk, though, that’s okay too.”

“Nah, it’s alright.” Kylo took out his phone and plugged it into the aux. His usual playlist of pop-punk from no later than 2010 started playing. The driver stayed silent for the entire fifteen minute car ride. Kylo spent his time looking out the window, waiting for places he recognized to come into view. It took around twenty minutes for them to reenter the suburb he used to call home. First he saw his old high school, where his uncle Luke still taught physics. Next was the park his mom used to take him to when he was little. Near that was his dad’s favorite smoke shop from back when he smoked cigars. A pit started to form in Kylo’s stomach. Whether it was from nostalgia or guilt he couldn’t tell.

The click of the turn signal started, and Kylo stared at the names of the streets. His old road. His family’s house was just around the corner. His heart pounded in his chest. The car began to turn, and Kylo saw his house in the distance. As they neared Kylo’s old home, Kylo’s sense of fear hitched, seeing a much more active scene than anticipated. What looked like a long car was in the driveway of his childhood home, and two figures Kylo couldn’t quite make out stood on the lawn. One was likely his mother, but he didn’t know the other. It certainly wasn’t his dad, but they were similar in height. This new figure wore all black, and their hair was a bright ginger. 

“Just drop me off in the street in front,” Kylo told his Uber driver.

“Alright. You have a good rest of your night.” 

“Mhm. You too.” Kylo whipped open the door, dragging his belongings behind him as the car sped off after he got out.

His mother sobbed openly in the front yard as a stranger attempted to comfort her. She glanced up, seeing Kylo, and ran over to him. She buried her face in his chest in a giant hug. “I’m so…” She stepped away for a moment, wiping the tears from her face. “I’m glad you made it, Ben.” 

“What’s going on?”

“Your father… He…” His mother took a deep breath. “He passed away.” 

Kylo drew his mother closer again, pulling her back in for another hug. He felt her weeping into him, her breath sharp and irregular. Kylo patted the back of his mother’s head as he glanced up at the stranger in his yard. He was gaunt, for sure, and had very chiseled features. This stranger looked somberly at him and his mother, his hands behind his back. 

“Who’re you?” Kylo pondered, accusation resting on his tongue as he said so.

“I’m Armitage Hux, from the funeral home. If it’s alright with you two, I should get going.”

Kylo’s mom pulled back from the embrace, turning to face the red-headed funeral director. “That’s alright, thank you.” 

“I’ll call you tomorrow to give you that reminder about our meeting, alright Mrs. Organa?”

“That sounds good, thank-”

Kylo interrupted Leia. “I can take care of this. Let me give you my number.” 

“Uh, certainly, mister…” 

“Kylo. Just call me Kylo.” 

The red-headed funeral director blinked for a moment. “Sounds good. Just put it into my phone here, and I’ll notify you tomorrow.” He handed Kylo his phone, and Kylo quickly typed out his name and number, giving it back in a matter of seconds.

“Ben, I-” Leia tried to interject.

“Mom, you’ve taken care of dad for so long. Let me at least do this.” 

Leia paused for a moment, then nodded reluctantly. “Fine.” 

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then. I’m sorry for your loss, you two.” Armitage Hux nodded and walked away, hopping into his hearse. 

As he drove away, Kylo couldn’t help but watch the vehicle as it went away from his line of sight. What was left of his father was whisked away by a mysterious stranger before the reality of his situation could set in.


End file.
